


Lucid Dreams

by prismdreams



Category: Barry Allen - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Army, Bombs, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Episode: s01e05 Plastique, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lucid Dreaming, POV Third Person, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rage, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Special Abilities, Work In Progress, super powers, super speed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bette Sans Souci wasn't killed by a friendly fire ambush? What if there might be a way for Bette to finally understand who she is and what she can do? If Barry had anything to say about it he wasn't going to stop finding a way for Bette to finally live in peace. Set after 1x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bette Sans Souci charged forward with her hand pushed outward toward General Wade Eiling after the explosion, fierce and determined to end her tormentor's life.

_One final mission, then it's over._

Barry Allen appeared suddenly, costume bound, startling her pathway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer. You don't have to do this Bette." He said calmly, hoping to convince her.

Her broken voice almost choked out the words, "Dr. Wells told me to-"

"Not here." He said, quickly.

Barry grabbed her arm and sped to a narrow alley, away from the crowd. He didn't want to take any chances with General Eiling and company possibly ambushing. Barry wasn't military-inclined but with his newly equipped powers, he was able to think as well as mobilize fast.

Bette's back felt piercing whiplash, she wasn't used to Barry's ability. She took a moment to process what happened. Her dazed expression faltered her judgements.

Barry checked around, making sure the coast was clear. When he looked back at Bette, his eyes softened and glanced at her hand pressing behind her neck.

He wanted to touch her and make sure she was OK, but he didn't dare touch her, he couldn't. She was lethal, unfortunately. Her touch could wreak havoc to anyone or anything in mere seconds and so he thought of the next alternative.

"Are you OK?" Barry asked, watching Bette's focus come back.

Bette stood up as Barry backed away but stayed close. He couldn't help it, she'd almost lost everything just moments ago. She appeared so phased, unable to form words at first.

"Yeah, I think so. I-" Bette paused before catching herself.

She remembered what Wells had told her before and but disregarded it. Barry trusted him so she didn't mention it.

"Thank you, Barry, I-I just don't know what to say right now. My head is feeling...a little light."

Barry looked just to make sure they weren't being followed, he was feeling paranoid and didn't want to stick around to find out.

"We should leave, I'll take you back to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry said as Bette looked at him sharply but calmly agreed with him.

Bette was stuck in a monster cloud of confusion. Why did Barry come in the nick of time to save her? She couldn't understand why anyone would want to help her, especially since the team he worked with at the Lab had basically said she had an incurable freak power and that she was a danger to herself and to the world.

She looked at Barry quickly before, without a moment to lose, he sped to the Lab's front entrance. Just as Barry was about to open the door, Bette stopped him.

"Wait, I..." She started to say, but lost the rest of the sentence.

Barry looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. Bette was too emotionally distraught, it was obvious. His concerned face urged her to speak.

Bette was in a state of near complete shock. There was no way someone cared this much about someone they just met.

She refused to believe this is really happening. "I can't go in. It's too-someone might get hurt."

Barry instead touched her elbow gently, trying to hold the compassion in his eyes stronger so she could see. She had to know that everything was going to be OK; and it was, he'd saved her, it was over.

"They won't, I just need to make sure you're safe. Please come with me. I promise, no one will get hurt." Barry said, softly.

Bette couldn't ignore this was the first bout of solace she has had in a long time. Being a commanding soldier didn't leave time to relax. The way of life on enemy grounds moved fast, at time much quicker than she can handle. Which was why her last mission had failed.

She nodded, following behind Barry as they made their way to the center research headquarters. Bette hugged her shoulders unsure if she was really supposed to be here. These people only just said they couldn't help her return back to the way she was. When she was normal. When all she had to worry about were post traumatic stress disorders, routine nightmares involving snipers and the worst of all artillery ammunition.

Bette suddenly collapsed to the ground and sobbed hard into her knees. Barry kept his distance but remained close. He wouldn't leave her side when she managed to tell him to go away.

She felt him lean down to her level, still not touching her, not even touching her with clothes on. He knew she was fragile and was trying to keep it together but was failing miserably.

"Sorry, please just, why didn't you leave me there? Those were _my_ men. There is nothing left...nothing." She squeaked out through finishing sobs.

Barry sighed deeply, "I know you wouldn't have wanted that no matter how much you thought it was over. Bette, I..." Bette raised her head to look at him, "It is over for them. I mean this, they can't hurt you anymore."

Bette shook her head in near panic. "No, they can't." She paused, gulping back another round of sobs ready to take over. "Only I can."

"You don't believe that. You are not a danger to yourself, you can- _we_ can help you."

She looked at Barry incredulously. "Barry, your team said they have no way of reversing this, this abomination, literally, out of me. No way."

Barry looked for something to say, surely there was a way to help her. "What if that's not entirely true?"

"What?"

"What if there is a way to reverse it, we just haven't thought of enough evidence to experiment with?" Barry said, hoping this sounded as plausible as he thought it.

"How?" Bette wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve.

"We could try. I don't know, I just need you to stop going outside for a while. Eiling could find you again. He's still out there."

"I know." Bette replied, ominously.

She was sure the blasts had knocked him out. But knowing Eiling, he had the strength and stamina of a rhinoceros.

"Let me change quick OK?" Barry said and sped off only to return 10 seconds later.

Bette almost smiled but caught herself before any positive emotion dripped from her face. She was sick of crying, sick of feeling so afraid, she lost everything. She looked around the Lab.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, suddenly realizing they were alone.

Barry looked around just as confused as she was. "They were in my ear a minute ago."

"Ms Souci, welcome back." Dr. Wells rolled his wheel chair at a slow pace, "We thought we'd lost you."

Bette almost grabbed Barry for protection but then realized she's kill him seconds later after first touch.

Barry helped Bette stand up before turning his attention to Dr. Wells.

"Look, I was almost too late for Bette. I know Caitlin said there was no chance to reverse her powers back to the way they were. But I know there has got to be another way. We haven't tried everything. Have we Dr. Wells?" Barry asked, adamantly.

Dr. Wells took off his thick, black rimmed glasses and pointedly stared at Barry.

"Sometimes experiments are futile, but in this case, there may be an alternative procedure we haven't attempted on Ms. Souci. It's going to feel like a needle in a haystack but it's worth an attempt. You're right Barry."

Barry was almost sure Dr. Wells would tell him it's nearly hopeless or follow through on what he told him previously. But this news shocked him.

He looked at Bette with hopeful eyes and she appeared slightly unsure.

"He's right." Caitlin said, coming into the room with Cisco walking in back of her, almost peaking out to see Bette standing behind Barry. "We can still try. For your sake."

Cisco looked down before smiling bashfully at Bette. She finally warmed to the idea of leading a normal life.

And for what it's worth, like Caitlin said, at least she wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Bette's body convulsed aggressively inside the testing chamber as the temporary shock waves passed through her body making it jump wildly.

Dr. Wells and Caitlin felt it was best to try this method as a means to shock drain the particle cells from her body; but from the looks of it, Bette was taking all of the shots the voltage power can shock. Something was not quite reading right according to her cellular structure. They didn't extract at all. Harrison Wells stood his ground and kept at it, much to the dismay of Barry and Cisco, even Caitlin who was running on anxious.

Barry stood firmly with eyes glued to the monitor and shifting on Bette. Something about this whole thing was unsettling. It looked like her entire body was being struck by a surging power that she was forced to fight through and the antibodies inside her system weren't reacting properly. Barry worried about this girl.

And truthfully, he didn't know why it went beyond saving her life. She was just like him, a meta-human. Incapable of realizing who they are and what their limits can draw out. Barry was using his abilities, more of harnessing them as a means to defend people. Bette's situation was not in the slightest bit the same. She had no choice, she _had_ to do this. If it was Barry with the explosive touch, he'd want to do the same quickly before he hurt anyone else.

Barry bit his lip and narrowed his eyes while Caitlin and Dr. Wells tried another level of shocks. The heavy sigh from everyone proved Barry's suspicions might be correct.

Was any of this really helping her? Barry winced as Dr. Wells raised the power on the level crank, thrusting more volts forward. Bette's body shot up, even harder this time and Barry knew he had to say something.

"Wait!" Barry shouted and Wells stopped increasing the volts.

"Barry, this can't be interrupted. You know the experiment needs to complete or else-" Barry cut Wells off.

"Or what? She's dead? Dr. Wells, this treatment, I don't think it's doing its job to help her at all. I think there needs to be another way."

Wells leaned down in an almost alarmingly menacing way, "Barry, you brought her back and put her into _our_ hands. You need to stay out of the way where you aren't concerned. She will not die from this treatment. I'm afraid there is no other way to reverse her alteration. Stand aside."

Barry moved over to where Cisco was sitting with the main controls. Barry stood near him with determined but worried eyes. The trepidation he felt was powerful. Cisco almost relented but spoke when he received a look from Dr. Wells.

"Sorry, I...you know I want to stop but Dr. Wells said to finish the process. What if it _does_ work?" Cisco said, semi hopeful.

Barry wasn't buying it. Cisco was just taking orders.

"Cisco, does it look like it's working? Come on!" Barry exclaimed, turning to Caitlin for support but she was just as on the fence.

"Barry, you need to-" Dr. Wells spoke over Caitlin who bit her tongue.

"Enough discussion; Cisco, check the status, make sure to check if her heart is still beating at a healthy pace. Then we will try again, this time to finish the process _without_ interruptions."

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bette's body was not capable of sustaining composure for another round of shocks and the power alone was beyond anything a human can handle. Even for a meta-human standards. Barry knew pain when he saw it.

"You need to stop this treatment, stop it now. Bette's heart should not need to be checked each time this is being done. What kind of advanced experiment is this that you have to check her vitals for a healthy status?"

"I didn't say there weren't going to be risks. Now, you don't have to watch. Like I said, step aside."

Barry vehemently shook his head. "No, this is wrong. She isn't responding to anything you're doing. You need to find another way. It looks like torture because it is. This is not right."

Caitlin looked at Barry and instantly felt remorse. She made eye contact with Cisco who also looked into the direction she was.

Suddenly, the machine stopped functioning. But it wasn't just the machine. The Lab's power was completely off, leaving a blackout to cover the room. Nobody could see a thing. All that could be heard was Bette's inaudible yelping from the testing slab in front.

Barry used this as his opportunity to speed into the room wearing gloves, he couldn't see so he felt for Bette's body, he found it within seconds.

"Are you alright? Bette?" Barry asked, raising his voice. "Bette? Come on, please." His gloved fingers touched her face.

The crew behind the glass were scrambling to turn on the power while Barry tried to think of a way to stop this when they do turn the lights back on. Wells' face looked hard and mad, he didn't look like someone who could be reasoned with during an experiment.

"Barry..." He heard near him as Bette groaned slowly opening her eyes to darkness.

"What's going on?" She said, moaning most of the words out.

She felt the back of her head, a shooting pain was evident along her back trailing upward along spinal cord. "My head-hmm, hurts."

"I know, we need to stop this, Dr. Wells was testing to see if your cells reacted, but it didn't and your heart was beating dangerously low."

Bette felt in the air for something, felt like a face, her hands were gloved and she was grateful. Two fresh tears slid down the sides of her cheeks, her throat was getting dry. Whatever they were doing to her, she seemed to be growing nauseated from it.

"Can you make it stop?" Bette begged, weakly touching Barry's high cheekbones. "I don't know if I take this much longer."

As a soldier Bette was meant to withstand large amounts of endurance testing for her threshold of pain, this was taking it to an extreme level. She wasn't used to this type of damage on her body and she was worried the doctor wasn't going to stop, perhaps she believed it was the opposite.

The power turned back on and the team hurriedly moved back to the stations. Dr. Wells gave Barry another hard glare and gestured for him to walk out of the chamber.

"No, Dr. Wells, she isn't responding to this. Can't you see? Look..." Barry said, trailing off, trying to think of anything to convince him to stop.

Cisco cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "Sorry guys, interrupting because I'm getting a strange reading from her status." They all looked at him confused.

Caitlin continued, "Bette's status he means. It's inconclusive. Her heart rate kept decreasing making it difficult for oxygen to pump throughout her body almost to suffocation. Her body isn't strong enough for this process. Barry's right, there should be another less painful way of handling this."

Caitlin shared information with Cisco and Dr. Wells looked between them, then over to Barry who held an exasperated expression. Dr. Wells rolled his wheel chair to oversee the information Cisco and Caitlin were reviewing.

After a few, long several moments Dr. Wells cleared his throat.

"Hold her in overnight." Dr. Wells began, "Let's sleep on this and continue to pursue a more functional method tomorrow. Barry, you can go home."

Barry breathed a sigh of relief as the team went on packing up to leave. Dr. Wells kept eying Barry before he left the room. Barry found this behavior unnecessarily odd. He didn't think, again, that Dr. Wells would believe him enough to stop something so important, but he was glad there was some proof to support it. _I owe Cisco later._

Who knows how much pain Bette was feeling? From the looks of her face and nearly frail body he didn't want to know. He just wanted her out of there.

He helped Bette remove all the suction measures from her face and stand up since she couldn't do it on her own. She looked at him still a little dazed but was slowly regaining back her senses. She checked to make sure her hands were covered in gloves, letting her paranoia drop when they were.

Barry carried her to the back room that held a long, but thin bedroom cot against the wall. The room was freezing and it looked like there weren't enough blankets. He only saw a burlap cover that was something that might have been used for other means. He felt a chill and watched Bette's face as she mirrored his emotion.

Barry had to speak up.

"I don't think you should stay here. I know Dr. Wells said to keep you in but I think you're gonna freeze in this room."

Bette realized the awkward silence and filled it instantly. "It's OK, I'll be OK. I've slept in worse situations."

Barry didn't want to accept that answer and he also had no intention of defying Dr. Wells. He still couldn't help but care.

"Are you sure?"

There was a knock behind them and they turned around to see Caitlin dressed in her trench coat, ready to leave.

"Sorry, um, Dr. Wells wanted me to tell you Barry that Bette can't leave the Lab. It's too risky with Eiling still alive and Dr. Wells couldn't gamble on Bette going back home." Caitlin said somberly.

 _It's fine, I don't have a home anyway._ Bette almost grimaced but replied with, "I understand."

Caitlin nodded and turned the other way but not before sharing a look with Barry, passing him a small smile to which he returned.

As soon as Barry thought they were alone he felt helpless again. "Look, if there is anything I can do, please let me know right now because I definitely don't want you to feel like you have to suffer anymore. You know you don't deserve that."

Bette moved away from him. Uncertain of how to respond to his open generosity. She was wearing gloves but she almost took them off because she suddenly didn't want him to leave her alone. She couldn't make him stay.

 _Chin up soldier._ She told herself. _Don't complicate things anymore than they are._

"I'll be fine. I won't destroy anything or hurt anyone if I am here. Your team is right." Bette said almost above a whisper.

Barry kept waiting until she would say more. When she didn't, he nervously felt behind his neck and began putting some distance between them.

He didn't want to. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to stay. At least until she...

"What if I stay here until you fall asleep? That way you can have some peace tonight." Barry said softly.

"I haven't had a peaceful sleep since before I left for the war." She mumbled but winced as soon as she said it.

He heard it, she's given away her vulnerability.

Barry had heard enough, "Hey, it's OK, like I said, it's alright if you don't want to be alone. I'm here to help you."

Bette looked up and into Barry's gentle green eyes, almost unaware there were still people out there like him. The things she saw many months ago made her think the world was just a harsh, cruel environment and she had to defend it by any means. She never thought of someone ever wanting to protect her from it. Explains why this seemed almost fantastical. She wasn't sure if this was an alternative world or if this was her reality. Before she could breakdown and confess everything she'd been keeping in for the last ten months, she bit her lip before hanging her head down, almost in inarguable defeat. She didn't want to admit to it with words but Barry answered by walking closer and taking hold of her hand.

Bette slowly moved to the cot as Barry covered her body carefully but looked at her like he wanted to say something.

All he could say in that moment was...

"I'm glad I wasn't too late to save you. Goodnight Bette."


	3. Chapter 3

Bette woke up slowly, shivering in a back bedroom. Her eyelashes batted a few times before her eyes came to focus.

It reminded her of the days of scraping what little sleep she could have on her lumpy cot in off times of combat. But now her paranoia wasn't a top priority anymore; unfortunately it was still there.

She took a few long moments to realize she was not on the bunk beds near the battle fields, but inside S.T.A.R. Labs. Looking down her body she felt the cushion of a navy blue sweater with the S.T.A.R. Labs logo nearly touch the top of her chin. She was still wearing her purple shirt underneath. Her leather jacket was removed and placed over the metal chair in the corner of the room.

Somebody must have taken it off and put the sweater over her top half. She bit her voice back as she rose from the bed, groaning as her neck was the last feeling that took a while to spring back to life.

She dreamed of nothing. Again. Ever since returning back from her mission her dreams had been non-existent or just were blatant nightmares. She heard a soft knock and numbly wiped away a tear that desperately wanted to slide down her face.

Bette sighed in relief as Caitlin Snow, dressed in her usual form-fitting attire peeked inside the room as if she were checking something.

"Good morning, how are you feeling Bette?" Caitlin asked her, moving further inside the room so Bette could make out her figure.

Bette composed herself, confirming she was okay to the doctor. For Bette, putting on some emotion was going to be hard all over again but she was going to try. She had a strong second chance, she reminded herself of that.

Bette's face stiffly smiled when Caitlin amicably returned a smile. She looked at Caitlin for a moment before clearing her throat, "Where's Barry and Cisco? Dr. Wells?"

Caitlin firmly invited herself inside, shut the door behind and sat on the chair near the bed.

"For now it's just you and me. Do you want some breakfast?"

Bette reluctantly agreed and stood up slowly from the bed, pulling the sweater she wore as she looked on it with curious eyes. Caitlin looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Barry saw that you were cold and he stayed with you until you fell asleep. I came in to wake him up and noticed he put a sweater on you. I'm sorry it was so cold in here. I wish there was a way you go back to home. Dr. Wells just wants you to be safe. General Eiling is a very unpredictable man. Plus we don't know anything about him yet. Maybe Harrison could help us find out more."

Caitlin observed her reactions and twitched her mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" Caitlin asked.

Bette bit her lip, looking away, nodding knowingly. "Sometimes I don't even fall asleep. And if I do, I stay awake most of the night. I don't know how I stayed asleep last night."

Caitlin nodded, attempting to understand her hardships. Both of them have been through a lot of trauma in their lives but on fairly different levels. Caitlin felt sympathetic to Bette; she wanted to know her better. Maybe they could become friends.

"I'm sorry."

Bette shrugged slightly as if it was routine, and in a way, it was. "I guess I thought my PTSD would stay with me for a long time."

Caitlin made a mental note; maybe Barry had something to do with that. "I suppose then it was good to have Barry around."

Bette wanted to smile but held back, her lips held tightly together and she almost broke down again but willed the last bit of emotional stamina she had left to dissipate everything.

She composed herself and pushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes, clearing her throat of residual emotion. "Umm, you mentioned breakfast?"

"Follow me." Caitlin replied, leading the way out of the room toward another room that looked as if it was barely used.

Caitlin walked to the counter, grabbed a couple of paper bags and placed them on the table in the center.

Bette just stood there, watching aimlessly. It had been forever and a day since she sat down to properly eat. Most of the meals served in the army commissary were timed and soldiers barely socialized nor did they make eye contact with each other. If they did, it was for a very good reason.

Caitlin moved abruptly and Bette woke out of her trance as the doctor placed clear, plastic gloves on the table. She looked at Bette.

"You can sit down, you don't need to wait, its OK." Caitlin said, looking at Bette with warm eyes.

Bette calmly and carefully took a seat across from Caitlin's and patiently watched as she had sat down too.

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments. The room was almost desolate. It looked like the lunch room of a cubicle office but with more stationed advanced cookery.

Caitlin handed Bette a warm wrapper on a paper plate and placed a couple napkins next to her. Near it were a couple of juice cartons.

"It's a breakfast bagel and some OJ. Cisco and I eat this all the time when we're on the go. You can start if you want." Caitlin slightly urged, pushing the plastic gloves more in front of her.

"Thank you. I...I'm sorry if I'm...quiet."

Caitlin smiled and drank a long sip from her cup. "It's alright. I would prefer a little silence in this place anyway. It's gotten more chaotic than I can keep up with sometimes. Assisting Barry fight crime isn't exactly a trip to the library. I'm always on call."

Things were quiet for a few seconds until Bette remembered more bits from yesterday.

"Thank you, for what you, Cisco and Barry did for me yesterday. I don't think my body could have survived those treatments if you didn't do what you did." She said sincerely.

Caitlin gingerly offered a comforting smile. "We couldn't do that to you. I just knew there was another way to help you. You're welcome."

Bette looked down at her lap, her bare hands were shaking and she decided to slip on the plastic gloves.

She wanted to know something but it was hard for her to come out with it. "Barry uses his abilities to, um, help others?"

Caitlin bit from her bagel and wiped her hands on the napkin. "He's supposed to. Least that's what he wants to do with them. We're helping him realize that."

Bette took in what she said. "He must be really special then. I'm starting to get used to the idea that there is someone else out there like me."

The doctor chewed a couple bites before replying.

"There are many." Caitlin said, finishing the last bit of her bagel.

"Many?"

"Meta-humans, like you, and like Barry. We just haven't discovered them yet."

"I didn't think there were more. I thought I was alone."

Caitlin was about to answer but stopped when she looked at Bette not touching her food.

"Were you hungry or...?"

Bette's body held still, she realized she'd not properly eaten for days and her stomach began rumbling.

"Sorry…I guess I could eat something."

Bette started nibbling on her food while Caitlin looked on.

"You know, you and I have some things in common."

Bette put down the bagel to pick up her drink and looked at Caitlin.

"I'm serious. I know it's probably uncomfortable living now the way you do. You've been through a lot of things that you can't relive again. The pain? Your pain, I know what it feels like."

Bette was silent as she took a huge bite from her food and nearly choke on what she bit.

What Caitlin was saying rang true, only one thing didn't make sense.

"What makes you think you and I have been through the exact same things?"

Caitlin stood up to throw away her trash and sat back down, looking at Bette calmly. "I know what it's like to feel helpless in a situation. Knowing I could have done more."

Bette swallowed hard as she drank some juice to coat the dryness in her throat. "Maybe, maybe that's true."

The soldier finished her breakfast and they washed their hands before returning back to the main foyer. Bette had flashed back to last night as she remembered how Barry was with her. She couldn't believe someone stayed with her all night until she slept. It seemed unreal and almost out of character for someone to be so selfless. She hadn't known that side of a human for a long time.

"Hmm, well I guess he's not here. Dr. Wells will be coming in soon. Cisco is always kind of late anyway. And Barry..." Caitlin trailed off looking at some paperwork on her desk.

"Where is Barry?"

Caitlin almost thought of making something up on the spot but Bette was already told Barry exercised his abilities to help people.

"Risking his life to save everyone. If you ask me he's in way over his head. He is a forensic scientist and an intelligent man. I've been around those guys and I know how they operate. He should not be eager to jump into Central City's chaos so abruptly, especially without evaluating the situation. Strategy and then execution, you know? Of course he doesn't have a habit of listening to me, or anyone for that matter. I can't decide if he's being brave or reckless."

Bette listened as she flashed back to the moment Barry told her he was using his gifts to help others. She watched as he almost sullenly expressed his need to use everything he had in his power to help, not questioning how dangerous it can be for him in the long run.

"Barry is stubborn then. I guess I can relate to that. My foster parents didn't want me volunteering for Iraq. I only wanted to make a difference and mean more than I was to people, which wasn't a lot anyway..." Bette said, looking as Caitlin sat down and began typing something into her computer.

She sighed and flicked her eyes between Bette and the computer screen. "Barry reminds me of how Ronnie was...he, well they are really similar. Ronnie was my fiancé 10 months ago. We were going to start our lives together and then when the particle accelerator malfunctioned, exploded, Ronnie thought he could fix it and he..."

Bette's brows slightly tensed; Caitlin suddenly looked vulnerable, almost like Bette had right before she broke down yesterday.

"He saved us all." Caitlin concluded and began typing furiously while placing self-restraint on her emotions.

The corner of Bette's lips curved, "Back where I come from, he would have been honored. Soldiers in combat sacrifice their lives for the greater good, it's the bravest honor I've seen any of my comrades do. They are all heroes."

Caitlin swallowed, hearing this a second time was getting easier, she had to stop fighting herself when it came to Ronnie. It was in the past; it was time to move on.

"Barry said the same thing. You and he are quite similar." Caitlin said, typing one last key, sitting back in her chair looking at Bette fidgeting.

Bette caught herself and stopped as she took the seat next to a desk to what looked like a bunch of venting machine snacks surrounding a computer screen.

"We're forced to be brave and not show emotions in the heat of the battle. I've gotten so used to being this way I don't know any other way to be. Barry, he's, he saved me, but I saw something in his eyes, when he looked at me for a moment. It wasn't a look I'd seen my comrades gave me when we save lives. Barry has compassion, his eyes have so much emotion, and he uses that when he fights. I use my anger and the last time I did I failed."

Caitlin and Bette shared a strong look.

"So I guess maybe, we aren't that similar."

"Somehow I doubt that. Only you know what it feels like to be a meta-human. If only there was a way for you to understand it better."

Bette was unsure. "You diagnosed the issue. Apparently I'm stuck with it forever. There's no way to fix it unless I had control over this. But I don't."

There was an uncomfortable silence that smothered the room. Neither Caitlin nor Bette were sure what to say and even if they did it'd be negated by the simple fact that it was going to take a miracle to solve this.

"Wait!" Caitlin exclaimed, startling Bette.

"Sorry, I mean, what did you say before about controlling your powers?"

Bette reiterated. "That I couldn't. There was no way I could. My PTSD makes it difficult to control anything." She added while Caitlin's face almost lit up.

"So this is a psychological prognosis, of course. Hold on." She grabbed her phone and sent out a quick message on it then turned back to Bette.

"PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder is a brain infraction...the personal affects stem only inside of the brain and can't be removed by sheer will. They have to actually be-I got it!" Caitlin nearly yelled and Bette was left scratching her head.

Caitlin's cell phone rang before Bette could ask any questions. "Yes, get down here immediately, I have something that may actually be plausible to Bette's issue."

Bette cleared her throat when she noticed Caitlin looked to be in another realm. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

The doors to the headquarters' entrance opened suddenly and in rolled Dr. Harrison Wells with Cisco following behind him. Barry was nowhere in sight again.

Bette almost wanted to escape for the second time, Dr. Wells was an ominous man and she didn't like it. Usually eerie individuals weren't to be trusted and in most cases were eliminated to protect the public from further destruction. Army mentality was still strong inside of her. Wells was holding her gaze but shifted his expression into a more professional welcome.

"Ms. Souci, pleasure to see you again." Dr. Wells said, looking at her just like he had when he told her to put a bullet in Eiling's brain.

This can't be the same guy who now wanted her best interest at heart.

His eyes went sharply from Bette's over to Caitlin frantically writing something down, "Caitlin, give me what you have and let all of us review it before acting."

Cisco hopped over his desk and grabbed something wrapped off from it. "Uh, I don't mean to be a jerk but guys, isn't Barry part of this decision too? Like, shouldn't we wait for the dude?"

Bette shared a soft look with Cisco; clearly he remembered Barry cared more about Bette than anyone else she knew in this room. The thought alone made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was because Dr. Wells seemed to be ignoring Cisco or the fact that Barry cared as much as he did.

"Guys? What's going on? Is it Bette? Give me an update? Is she OK?" Barry yelled through the system. "Guys, answer me!"

Bette almost rushed over but Caitlin pushed the button before she could move an inch.

Barry groaned on the other end and they suddenly got cut through the transmission.

Caitlin's wide eyes glared, she worried for the worst. "Oh god, Barry, what is going on?"

She fiddled with the controls, pushing reset again. "Cisco, reboot, Barry lost us."

Cisco followed instructions swiftly while Dr. Wells looked from the corner of his eye to Bette.

Bette was uncomfortable, she didn't like the way Dr. Wells periodically looked at her as if something was her fault. In this case, how could it be? She didn't blow anything up with her abilities. This one wasn't on her. Why was he still looking at her like it was?

She wanted to help Caitlin and Cisco but she kept behind the controls, pacing nervously until something sounded right on the feedback end.

Suddenly, all the papers in the room flew up and a coughing Barry was lying in the center of the room, trying to stand up.

Barry picked up his head, attempting to regain his senses again. His face was bruised and his lip had a cut on the corner of it. His eyes focused around the room, trying to find Bette. She was ok, he collapsed as Caitlin and Cisco came to his aid.

Bette almost rushed to help them but held back when she felt her hands heat up. It was a sign she could render anything explosive. Bette turned around and ran back to the room she slept in, shutting the door.

She was useless and every bit of her felt that way. How was she going to survive anything when she couldn't control her powers? Barry made a mistake in saving her.

There was a knock on the door and before she could open it the door swung open slowly.

"Bette, what are you doing in here?" Cisco said, opening the door all the way. "We need you."

"Is Barry OK?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"He is, Caitlin is with him and Dr. Wells is standing by. Are you alright?" Cisco asked; his concern for her imminent.

"He can heal fast. It's part of who he is." Caitlin said from a distance.

Bette took a deep breath and stood up upon hearing this. She had to see for herself.

Bette followed Cisco back into the room as Caitlin began cleaning off Barry's cuts and scrapes. She didn't notice Bette come in and came out of it when Cisco cleared his throat. Bette felt her gloved hands, looking at Caitlin applying the alcohol to Barry's face, helping him onto the medical bed. He looked like he'd been through a brutal school yard fight. Bette hoped he didn't suffer emotional trauma despite his fast healing.

Bette felt eyes on her and reluctantly looked to Harrison Wells staring her way as if he was trying to figure her out. She felt like a lab rat, she didn't see how these people could help her. She could have just killed Eiling and left for good. Would it have been that easy?

"Ms. Souci, Caitlin brought into the picture something that may be the cure to what you're seeking."

She nodded emotionless. "She said that before. Does she know what you told me to do?"

Dr. Wells' jaw clenched, it seemed like the soldier he was sure he knew well had a conscious. Barry could have something to do with this sudden change in character. But it was no matter to the doctor. He wasn't guilty of anything reprimanding. He was going to let her believe whatever she wanted to believe.

"I only showed you the door Bette. I did not make you walk through it."

"Barry said I am better than that." Bette said, her confidence growing with each second. "I'm starting to believe him. I am not a killer Dr. Wells and you aren't going to turn me into one. I'm smarter than I was in combat. Barry believes in me."

Dr. Wells wasn't phased. "It would appear he is of an influence to you."

Bette's eyes glowed a strong purple, she looked at Wells slowly drinking his cup and watched it explode out of his hand upon his second drink.

"What the hell happened?" Cisco asked as he scrambled to put out the small blast of fire.

Cisco's face softened when he looked at Bette.

"I'm sorry. What can I say..." Bette started to say, "it was out of my control."

Dr. Wells titled his head back knowing full well she was lying. "Accidents happen." His piercing blue eyes pinned her down, almost challenging her to say what she said again about his subtle threats. "Right, Ms. Souci?"

Bette felt everyone's eyes on her as she shook inside her body. Barry looked at her with suspicion. He wondered what was going on between Bette and Dr. Wells when Caitlin finished patching up his bruises with the remainder of gauze she held.

"Bette?" Barry asked, trying to get up to her but Caitlin's arm calmly held him in place as she tended to his wounds.

"Why..." She said, pausing to look at Wells' face. "Why am I here?"

Wells turned his eyes on Caitlin, then almost sarcastically back on Bette. "Caitlin, what did you configure on Ms. Souci?"

Barry sharply looked at Caitlin, while keeping his attention on Bette. "Guys, what's going on?"

Caitlin came around the desk, she wanted Bette to be calm when she told her what she was about to tell her.

"Bette, do you trust us?"

Bette notice Barry looking at her, his eyes nearly piercing her but softening when they became more understanding than judgmental.

"Yes, I do." She said blankly.

Caitlin cleared her throat, _now or never_ , "Your problem is interior, it requires...an _internal_ solution. The only one that has a chance to work."

Bette forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath. "What does that mean?"

"Doing something dangerous. It's risky; there are ramifications." Caitlin said, while pulling the status document from her desk and handing it to Bette.

Bette took several seconds before she rose her head, before she could cry the paper burst into flames as it dropped to the ground.


End file.
